


Insatiable Cruelty

by FictionPenned



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: Background Phoebe/Sibella/Monty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: Sibella smirks -- proud and beautiful and perfectly wicked."Perhaps I ought to show you just how cruel my mouth can be."
Relationships: Phoebe D'Ysquith/Sibella Hallward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Insatiable Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla/gifts).



"Phoebe, darling." 

The words are a drawl that drips from Sibella's lips as she drapes herself across the back of the sofa, stretching in a manner that is practically feline in nature. If she had claws, they would have sunk into the fabric. If she had a tail, it would have flicked arrogant at the air. As it is, however, she merely props her bustled behind in the air and adjusts the lay of her bodice so that her well-endowed chest is on full display. 

Phoebe, far more withdrawn than her blonde counterpart, merely looks over the top of her book with a slightly bored expression. She is well-used to Sibella's antics at this point, which have increasingly been directed at her just as often as they are directed at Monty. Earlier in her life, she might have found the attention both scandalous and embarrassing, but of late, she has been willing to indulge them.

However, Sibella wants attention and affirmation, she does has to work for it. Phoebe refuses to submit to a mere egocentric display or a full, oft-repeated mating ritual. There must be effort and thought and creativity. Phoebe is a creature of the mind, and she would very much like to be treated as such. 

"Yes, Sibella?" Phoebe tongue slips between her lips as she licks the tips of her fingers and turns the page of her book. 

With a great melodramatic huff, Sibella stands, only to collapse upon the sofa beside Phoebe a moment later. She creates a dense wall of pink between Phoebe and the book by draping herself partially across the woman's lap, a great, warm creature of flesh and jewels and expensive fabrics. 

Phoebe almost laughs at the ridiculousness of the gesture, but Sibella's dripping complaints cut her short. 

"You have been terribly distant of late. Tell me, has Monty said something terribly awful about me? He must've, for you to be this way." Sibella is very obviously fishing for a compliment. Indeed, she barely even _attempts_ to disguise her effort as true insecurity. 

The corner of Phoebe's mouth curls in amusement. "I do not believe that Monty's mouth is the cruel one between us." 

Though not a compliment, per say, it is more than enough to pique Sibella's interest. She drops some of the act, propping herself up and bringing herself nose to nose with Phoebe. Her eyes sparkle as brightly as the diamonds around her neck. 

"It cannot be my mouth that carries such a horrid reputation, can it?" 

The words are practically a purr spoken against Phoebe's lips. Sibella's breath is warm and sweet, and her gaze -- in addition to its usual glaze of indulgent self-interest -- contains an undercurrent of hunger that sets Phoebe's heart racing. 

Despite her previous resolutions to be unmoved by Sibella's displays unless they are incredibly intellectually inventive, a flush creeps up Phoebe's neck and spreads across her cheeks, as pink and obvious as Sibella herself. 

Her body burns with the memory of Sibella's tongue -- which is as quick between the sheets as it is in conversation -- and she fidgets slightly beneath Sibella's weight. 

Sibella smirks -- proud and beautiful and perfectly wicked. 

"Perhaps I ought to show you just how cruel my mouth can be." 

Phoebe does not have time to think up a clever retort before there is a hand between her skirts and a flirtatious tongue in her mouth. 

Phoebe practically melts, sinking into the heat and the shame and Sibella's sinful touch. 

In a world that is often unpredictable, there is a single, unimpeachable truth: Sibella's wickedness always wins over all those who dare to challenge her dominance. 


End file.
